


Gjöll

by miles (milacola)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/pseuds/miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агрон вдыхает полой грудью. Заталкивает в нее пустой, бесконечный воздух. Но он не дышит, потому что ничего этого нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gjöll

Агрон вдыхает полой грудью. Заталкивает в нее пустой, бесконечный воздух. Но он не дышит, потому что ничего этого нет.   
Ничего нет.   
Лодка качается под ногами, но он стоит прямо, ни за что не держась. Он не падает.   
Река под ним - прозрачная вода. Мокрая. Шуршит о борта лодки, разговаривает с ветром.   
Справа от него гора. Слева от него гора.  
Он не смотрит по сторонам, только вперед.   
Туда - где река сворачивает за гору, где гора преграждает реку, где вода взрезает камень.  
Небо - высокое и светлое. Как дома.  
У него нет больше дома.   
Во рту пересохло. Грудь сдавило тисками - мешает выдохнуть. Каждый нерв раскалился - проткнутый болью.   
Потом отпускает.  
Птица летит над ним - чайка. Рядом земля, но земли нет. И птицы нет.   
И его самого.   
Лодка катится по воде - гладкая. Плавно, не торопливо, и он закрывает глаза - нет сил смотреть: как не движутся горы, как не становится ближе конец пути.

 

Тогда, весло ударяется о борт. Гулко, глухо.   
Агрон вздрагивает, как от удара, как от крика. Открывает глаза.  
Кто-то гребет. Длинным веслом отталкивается от дна, и горы вдруг движутся, перестают стоять на месте.   
Он невысок. Руки крепко сжали весло, кожа темная. Одет тепло - он не любит холод, совсем. Агрону чудится что-то знакомое.  
Он открывает рот - хочет позвать, но голоса нет. Имени нет.  
Незачем звать.  
\- Я умер, - говорит вместо этого, выталкивает откуда-то из живота. Хрипло, невнятно. Не спрашивает, не утверждает. Ему и не интересно даже.   
И это ему - ответ.  
Но человек молчит. Оглядывается быстро - черные глаза, совсем пустые. Без тоски. Без радости.   
Что-то не правильно.  
"Все", - ветер шепчет.   
Все.   
Человек без устали движет лодку вперед. Дерево скребет о камни, вода мирная, тихая. Помогает ему, словно у них какой-то уговор.   
\- Я тебя знаю.  
Чайка в небе визжит. Пронзительно. Как ребенок, как женщина. И тот и другая - мертвы, уже совсем, навсегда. Они где-то там - за горой и обратно нет пути.  
\- Не ищи ответ. -"Не смотри по сторонам", - говорит человек. Агрон слышит его, но слова расслаиваются, растворяются одно в другом. Мешаются между собой, и он уже не знает что правда.  
Ничто.  
Ничто из этого не важно.   
\- Я забыл что-то важное.  
Он и правда забыл.   
Привкус крови во рту. Пересохшее горло сжимается, стиснутые ребра, тяжелые как камень, давят на легкие - не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть.  
Больно.  
Он хочет шагнуть вперед, но человек говорит:  
\- Стой на месте.  
И Агрон повинуется.   
Он не привык слушать приказы, но где-то внутри, спит вечным сном воспоминание о железной цепи сковавшей руки, об ошейнике, натирающем кожу.   
О неволе.  
\- Ты вспомнишь, - человек оглядывается.   
Снова быстро. Только вспышка улыбки - вылинявшей, не похожей на настоящую. Но знакомой, и в полой груди что-то шевелится. ветер бросает волосы на глаза, слизывает с лица остатки улыбки, стирает тоску, оставляет только боль. И Агрону чудится солнце.   
Яркое, такое, что протыкает своими лучами, солнце. Оно ложится на темную гладкую кожу, обливает светом каждую рану. Глубокую, кровавую рану.   
Агрон морщится, облизывает губы - пепел на языке.   
Горький, больной.   
Нет никаких ран, никакого солнца.  
Справа - гора, слева - гора.  
Бесконечная вода простирается перед ними и ветер шепчет: "Все".


End file.
